


Беззаботная избушка

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Духи и люди ведут себя одинаково глупо рядом с теми, кто им нравится.





	Беззаботная избушка

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** графическое описание (упоминание) смерти персонажа, моральные травмы, hurt/comfort, чрезмерное употребление алкоголя и чая Маофэн вредит вашему здоровью.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

_Аиста гнездо на ветру.  
А под ним — за пределами бури —   
Вишен спокойный цвет._

По природе своей некоторые люди в принципе не способны работать. У них не валятся предметы из рук и не бьются тарелки от одного лишь взгляда, нет. Но всякий раз, когда появляется срочное дело, требующее активных телодвижений, они тут же вспоминают, что должны немедленно проверить, хорошо ли прижился росток персикового дерева. Да-да, это очень важно, прямо-таки необходимо, Тон, пожалуйста, останься вместо меня!.. И человека — вполне конкретного духа, между прочим — уже и след простыл. Даже футон, на котором он сидел, приобрёл вид печальный и покинутый, словно в комнате лет десять никто не появлялся.  
Черепаховое Желе считал себя терпеливым че... терпеливой личностью. В конце концов, он сумел справиться с маленьким ребёнком, а значит, ему по плечу вообще всё, что угодно. Однако при взгляде на разбросанные в беспорядке по столу свитки, миски с фруктами и палочки для еды, воткнутые в клубок шёлковых ниток, у него начал дёргаться правый глаз. Пока только правый.  
— И как он здесь жил, — буркнул, специально опустив «без меня», потому что было очевидно — прекрасно Вонтон жил, предаваясь вдумчивому безделью, созерцанию сакуры и болтовне с Облачным Чаем. — Лентяй. Даже убрать за собой не способен, всё приходится делать мне...  
Ворчал Черепаховое Желе без злобы и куда быстрее собирал оставленные Вонтоном вещи, чем заводился из-за его беспечности. Трудно всерьёз обижаться на того, кто много лет назад спас тебе жизнь и наделил её смыслом. Хотя у Вонтона хватало недостатков, он обладал одним неоспоримым достоинством — с ним никогда не было скучно.  
— Пойдём, малыш, — дух Тон, маленький летающий пельмень, послушно прыгнул на руки Черепаховому Желе. На ощупь он был тёплым и упругим, как воздушные шарики, которые люди продавали во время ярмарок и фестивалей. — Поищем твоего хозяина. Он не мог уйти далеко.  
Деревянный дом отлично проветривался благодаря множеству дверей и окон; ощущение пространства и свободы переполняло его, казалось, что из одной комнаты можно попасть не в другую, а в целый новый мир. Черепаховое Желе любил бродить по дому и внутреннему дворику, это нехитрое занятие приносило удовлетворение и покой. К тому же он сам приложил руку к строительству и доведению их жилища до ума, а значит, все они оставили здесь кусочки своих душ. Неудивительно, что Вонтону постоянно хотелось увильнуть от ответственности и работы — он всецело отражал место, которое создал, чтобы каждое лето любоваться цветущим персиком.  
— Смотри! — Вонтон обрадовался им искренне, без тени вины за бардак. Другого от него Черепаховое Желе не ожидал. — Смотри, какое чудесное дерево у нас скоро вырастет. Росток крепкий и земля ему нравится, я сварю для него удобрение, а ещё можно поиграть на флейте, если Облако согласится...  
— Ни за что.  
Вонтон рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Он всегда так делал, когда пытался скрыть смущение. Скорее всего, ему не забрела в голову мысль, что Облачный Чай не захочет играть чудесные мелодии какому-то саженцу.  
— Если тебе не нравится самому разбирать свитки, то попроси меня, — предложил Черепаховое Желе. — Я помогу, ты же в курсе. Но не убегай, иначе я буду тебя искать и ругать.  
— Ты имел в виду «отчитывать, как непослушного ребёнка»?  
— Именно.  
Вонтон посмотрел на Черепаховое Желе, убедился в его серьёзности и тяжело вздохнул, как прогульщик, которого наставник поймал за пусканием «прыгунов» из гладких камешков по поверхности пруда. Жалобные стоны и нытьё длились всю дорогу домой и немного после, когда Вонтон получил свежий чай, плед и стопку аккуратно рассортированных по важности документов. Не то чтобы в них крылись ответы на глобальные вопросы, тревожившие людские умы, или тайны, за которыми охотились любители лёгкого богатства. Напротив, бумаги Вонтона были в основном о лекарственных растениях, странах, где он побывал, впечатлениях и мечтах на будущее. Своеобразные путевые заметки, которые интересно читать вечером при свечах, но совсем не весело разбирать кривой почерк и метафорические рассуждения о смысле жизни.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал!  
— Пил чай, вероятно, — Черепаховое Желе подвинул к Вонтону блюдо с тыквенными булочками. — Какие планы?  
Булочки Вонтон любил есть, а не печь, поэтому каждый день отправлял духа за ними в город. В обмен на редкие лекарственные травы, которые обычному человеку было не достать, он получал еду и сладости, иногда книги и забавные вещицы просто для удовольствия. Черепаховое Желе как-то предложил купить книгу с рецептами, чтобы готовить булочки самим, благо у них была и маленькая печь, и посуда, и всё необходимое для приличного вида теста. Можно даже посадить тыкву, вряд ли её вырастить труднее, чем персиковое дерево. Но Вонтон не искал обходной путь там, где есть прямая и ровная дорога к цели. Зачем напрягаться? Это была его любимая фраза, после которой Черепаховое Желе переполняло желание натереть Вонтону мочки ушей жгучим красным перцем.  
— У меня заканчиваются травы от простуды и чесотки, — булочки исчезли в одно мгновение, только успевай хлопать глазами. — Пойду в горы, а затем спущусь к озеру, там должны вот-вот зацвести яшмовые кувшинки.  
Вонтон не был жадным, поэтому оставил целых три булочки — Черепаховому Желе, Облаку и Рыбке. В надежде, конечно, что все они откажутся и остатки угощения вновь вернутся к нему.  
— Помощь нужна?  
— Ну-ну... Если хочешь, можешь понести меня, — подмигнул Вонтон и получил заслуженный строгий взгляд, означавший «только через мой труп». — Ладно, шучу! Справлюсь сам и вернусь после обеда, может, ближе к вечеру. У нас полно дел в преддверии фестиваля, некогда праздно шататься по округе.  
Услышать такое от Вонтона? Неужели с гор сошли все снежные шапки, а источник, где любила плавать Рыбка, высох? Недоверчиво покосившись на Вонтона, который вроде бы не собирался умирать прямо здесь и сейчас, Черепаховое Желе протянул руку и потрогал его лоб.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Меряю температуру, — терпеливо пояснил, — и сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит куда-то идти сегодня. Наверняка тебя укусили и скоро ты свалишься с лихорадкой.  
Глаза Вонтона сверкнули знакомой хитринкой.  
— Твоя забота наполняет моё сердце радостью, — сказал он с чувством. Черепаховое Желе торопливо убрал руку за спину, словно ничего и не случилось. Уши, прикрытые волосами, почему-то потеплели. — Не переживай, всё будет хорошо. Уверен, Облако и Рыбка не дадут тебе заскучать.  
— По дому тоже полно дел, — напомнил Черепаховое Желе. — Опять же, скоро фестиваль... К нему надо готовиться уже сейчас.  
— Вот и займись этим! — бодрый голос Вонтона раздавался уже на улице. Когда появлялась необходимость, он двигался очень быстро и бесшумно, будто был скрытным убийцей, а не отшельником-созерцателем. Пожалуй, многие Духи Еды обладали такой... особенностью, за исключением тех, кто вовсе не был предназначен для боя.  
Ничего ответить Черепаховое Желе не успел — Вонтон помахал ему на прощание и скрылся в персиковом лесу. Без еды и оружия. Догонять его и читать лекцию было поздно, да и сколько можно, большой уже дух, сам способен о себе позаботиться. Иногда Черепаховое Желе думал, что слишком отстраняется от чужих мыслей и чувств, из-за чего (опять) упускает что-то важное. Но как это исправить и перестать грызть себя за совершённое, он не знал тоже, поэтому не делал ничего. Чаще всего Вонтон понимал его без слов, с полувзгляда. За это Черепаховое Желе был ему бесконечно благодарен.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
В беседке рядом с источником сидела Облачный Чай и читала книгу. Её белоснежные одежды мягко трепетали, хотя никакой ветер не мог резвиться, подбрасывая их в воздух: погода стояла удивительно ясная и спокойная. Подняв глаза на Черепаховое Желе, Облако заложила страницу длинным красным пером.  
— Пока ничего, спасибо, — она улыбалась редко, но когда делала это, её лицо озарялось изнутри розово-жёлтым сиянием. Как будто солнце просачивалось сквозь густые перистые облака. — Скоро я отправлюсь в путешествие, чтобы успеть закончить дела до фестиваля. Присмотришь за Рыбкой в моё отсутствие?  
По мнению Черепахового Желе присматривать нужно было совсем не за Рыбкой. Она, в отличие от некоторых, была очень серьёзной и умной девушкой. Даром что вместо ног у неё был хвост, а разговаривала она реже, чем пела.  
— Конечно. Сочту за честь.  
Облачный Чай наверняка собиралась сказать что-нибудь в духе «не будь таким официальным, мы — твои друзья», но тут со стороны источника раздался тихий плеск, и всё внимание Облачного Чая сосредоточилось на этом звуке. Про себя Черепаховое Желе вздохнул с облегчением. Он был в неоплатном долгу перед ними всеми и вряд ли в ближайшие лет десять сумеет его отработать.  
Гибкая тень скользила под водой; за ней почти невозможно было уследить взглядом. Длинный хвост русалки из человеческих легенд венчало прекрасное, идеальное тело. Черепаховое Желе не брался судить красоту по столь узким меркам, но даже так Кисло-Сладкая Рыбка выглядела, словно воплощённая мужская эротическая фантазия. Мокрая одежда обрисовывала тело так, как если бы на ней не было одежды вовсе, волосы едва ли могли прикрыть сразу всё. Под «всё» подразумевалась грудь с напряжёнными сосками, ведь вода в это время года была не очень-то тёплой, и естественно, Кисло-Сладкая Рыбка продрогла. Вместо того, чтобы испытывать возбуждение, Черепаховое Желе захотел принести из дома тёплый плед и укрыть Рыбку, пока она не заболела.  
Наверное, это было как-то связано с тем, что он — Дух Еды, хотя...  
— Девушка хочет помочь с подготовкой к фестивалю, — Рыбка подтянулась и села на камне так, чтобы не соскальзывать обратно в воду. — Можно?  
— Если ты желаешь, мы можем вместе пойти туда, — улыбнулась ей Облачный Чай и перетекла поближе. Черепаховое Желе ещё ни разу за несколько лет не видел её ног. — Обычно ярмарки смертных довольно шумные, но мне не трудно потерпеть ради тебя.  
— Ох... — Рыбка смутилась. — Девушке стыдно тебя заставлять...  
Несмотря на то, что она почему-то говорила о себе в третьем лице, это всё равно было прогрессом — месяц назад она совсем отказывалась говорить и выводила послания на песке пальцем или прутиком.  
Черепаховое Желе понаблюдал за милым воркованием Облака и Рыбки, улыбнулся и сходил в дома за пледом и горячим чаем.  
— Я приготовлю твой любимый тыквенный суп, если ты обещаешь не сидеть больше в мокром на камнях, — сказал он перед тем, как вложить в руки Облаку стопку чистых полотенец и длинную белую тунику. Одежды для Кисло-Сладкой Рыбки были просторными и не подчёркивали фигуру, потому что иначе на неё заглядывались бы все от мала до велика. — А для вас и Вонтона соберу корзинку с разными закусками, у людей так принято. Слышал, на фестивале обещают запустить самый большой и красивый фейерверк за последние пять лет.  
Облако, аккуратно промакивая волосы Рыбки полотенцем, вдруг улыбнулась.  
— Ты любишь поговорить... Я рада, что Вонтон сумел вытащить из тебя скованность и суровый вид. На самом деле ты милый, не отрицай этого.  
Если бы Черепаховое Желе мог, он бы покраснел. Но он был суровым духом и провёл долгие годы рядом с женщинами разных возрастов, поэтому стойко перенёс и комплимент, и смех Рыбки, похожий на журчание чистейшего горного ручья.   
— Н-ничего подобного, — пробормотал он, отвернувшись. Рыбка и Облако смотрели на него с добродушными усмешками и, кажется, мечтали свести его в могилу от смущения. Спелись! — Я... эм, пойду. Много дел! Если что-то будет нужно, зовите, буду в доме...  
Убеждая себя в том, что это не бегство, а тактическое отступление, Черепаховое Желе услышал нежный голос Рыбки:  
— Ты была так прямодушна... Он правда тебе нравится. И девушке тоже. Девушка хочет, чтобы мы все вместе посмотрели фейерверк.

О мире людей Черепаховое Желе знал больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Как строить и чинить жилище, чем кормить маленьких девочек и взрослых женщин, как их одевать и почему не стоит лезть с советами к случайным прохожим, даже если те что-то делают неправильно. Он хорошо помнил реакцию людей на свои расспросы о воспитании и взрослении и надеялся больше никогда не увидеть подобную смесь из сочувствия и омерзения. Словно дух еды и человек, которые живут вместе, делят кров и еду, делают что-то отвратительное и запретное. Хорошо, что мастер после смерти мужа не обращала внимания на чужое мнение, а её дочь была слишком уверена в себе и слишком дорожила связью, что сложилась между ними, чтобы порвать с ней собственными руками. Наверное, она бы и не смогла этого сделать, с её-то «выдающимися» способностями к магии.  
Но были и счастливые моменты — такие крошечные и ценные, что они хранились в шкатулке, которую Черепаховое Желе придумал специально для этого. Пускай его зовут психом, плевать, но эта шкатулка помогала отвлечься от прошлого и хотя бы на время забыться.

Ей пять, и они гуляют по одному из маленьких городков Светлого Королевства в поисках «самого вкусного мороженого». Черепаховое Желе ворчит, что она недавно болела и не должна есть холодное, на что она цепляется за его руку, заглядывает в глаза и повторяет: «только маленький кусочек!». Он не может устоять.

Ей одиннадцать, и они стоят под зонтом на мосту через реку. В реке отражается тёмное грозовое небо и молнии без жалости разрезают небо пополам. Дует пронизывающий ветер. Черепаховое Желе отдал ей свою куртку и намок сам, хотя не чувствовал дискомфорта — он готов был терпеть боль и пытки, лишь бы с ней всё было хорошо. Она же подставляет лицо каплям дождя, ловит их губами и так заразительно смеётся, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

Ей пятнадцать, и он прогоняет очередного ухажёра, который забрался ночью к ней в спальню. Черепаховое Желе не знает, почему людям настолько сильно хочется сводить отношения к сексу ради продления вида и уж тем более не желает, чтобы она участвовала в чём-то подобном. Он раздражённо говорит, что ей следует лучше выбирать себе друзей, а она кричит, что уже взрослая и сама решает, с кем и как ей проводить время, и он ей вообще не отец, _никто_. От этого брошенного в сердцах _никто_ Черепаховое Желе вздрагивает, как от удара, и смотрит на неё долго, почти вечность, пока не уходит из комнаты с каменной спиной.

Ей уже хватит, потому что Падший превратил её тело в кровавое месиво, а Черепаховое Желе не успел сказать ей, как сильно он её любил. Наверное, она знала это и так. Она всегда была смышлёной девочкой.

Домашние дела прогнали воспоминания. Погружённый в свои мысли, Черепаховое Желе вымыл полы и приготовил ужин, хотя не нанимался к Вонтону уборщицей и личным поваром. Просто им обоим было удобно так жить: если Вонтон уходил надолго, он мог быть уверен, что у него всё ещё есть дом и живое существо, кроме Тона, которое его ждёт. Конечно, вздыхать у окна Черепаховое Желе не собирался, однако поглядывал на дорогу, что вела из персикового леса. Не то чтобы Вонтон хотел, чтобы его встречали... Разве ему сложно сделать пару шагов навстречу?  
Фестиваль таких масштабов в Светлом Королевстве проводили раз в сто лет. В столице соберётся множество людей и духов, мошенников, клоунов и любителей вкусно выпить и поесть. Ходили слухи, что организаторы приготовили особый приз для удачливых посетителей аттракционов, а ещё, что будут песни, конкурсы и знаменитый танец льва на огромных платформах, закреплённых в воздухе. Лучше бы Вонтону туда не лезть, у него не очень хорошо с координацией. Учитывая же хвост Рыбки, они, скорее всего. немного погуляют вдоль берега, купят что-нибудь жутко сладкое и усядутся в тихом приятном месте ждать фейерверк.  
Тон задел шею Черепахового Желе и ткнулся мордочкой ему в лицо. Вздрогнув, он резко сел и зашипел от боли, которая прошила поясницу. Заснуть прямо за столом — ужасная идея, особенно после дня, полного нудной и кропотливой работы. На пороге, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоял Вонтон и улыбался. Из наплечной сумки, прикреплённой к поясу, выглядывали ветки и листья растений и цветов, многие из которых Черепаховое Желе видел впервые.  
— Ты так мило спал, — сказал Вонтон вместо приветствия. — Я не хотел тебя будить.  
— Второй раз меня называют милым, мне это не по душе, — скривился Черепаховое Желе и попытался встать, не выдав плачевного состояния своей несчастной спины.  
— Стой, не так быстро, — обмануть Вонтона не получилось: он обнял Черепаховое Желе за плечи, хотя лучше бы задушил, честное слово, и усадил обратно, с силой проведя ладонью от основания шеи к копчику.  
Черепаховое Желе глухо застонал.  
— Кто сказал, что ты должен работать на износ? — возмутился Вонтон.  
— Я ничего такого не сделал. Только убрал твой бардак и починил крышу, она протекала.  
— И это стоило твоей сорванной спины?  
— Это стоило всего.  
Вонтон закрыл лицо ладонями, чтобы Черепаховое Желе не увидел выражения «за что ты на меня такой умный свалился». Во всяком случае расшифровал этот жест Черепаховое Желе именно так, сделал выводы, расстроился, что снова доставил неприятности, придумал тысячу и одну причину, почему должен был поступить именно так, а не иначе, и...  
— Наберу тебе горячую ванну, — сказал Вонтон спокойно. — Отказываться не смей.  
— Но...  
— Тебе нужно хотя бы иногда отдыхать и заботиться не только обо мне, знаешь ли. Кстати, по пути мне попались замечательные корни, они лечат растяжения и ушибы, так что ванна будет с ароматом корицы и апельсина. Тебе понравится.  
Черепаховое Желе хотел сказать: «Лучше пусти туда Рыбку, она девушка и любит сладкие запахи», но Вонтон не стал его слушать и быстро вышел во двор, где принялся воплощать в жизнь свою дурную идею. Спина ныла и не сгибалась, поэтому Черепаховое Желе чувствовал себя беспомощным куском еды, который оставили на тарелке с мыслью «потом доем».  
— Могли бы согнать его с крыши! — услышал он возмущённый голос. — Знаете ведь, что он себя не бережёт, неужели так трудно? Облако, ты же летать можешь и вообще...  
Облако отвечала ему с привычной отрешённостью, сквозь которую пробивались нотки веселья. И правда, пострадал Черепаховое Желе по собственной глупости и не понимал, зачем Вонтон вообще устроил весь этот спектакль. Будто других проблем у них нет.  
— Рыбка, если хочешь, тебе тоже нагрею воду, — предложил вдруг Вонтон. — Раз уж всё равно буду бегать с ней... точнее, дух Тон принесёт.  
— Девушка не против, — помедлив, согласилась Рыбка. — Её хвост стал немного грязным из-за того, что давно не было дождя. И запах... А Черепаховому Желе не будет стыдно?  
— Ну что ты! — беспечно рассмеялся Вонтон. — Уверен, он даже потрёт тебе спинку. Если ты, Облако, не хочешь сделать это сама.  
Намёки Вонтона никогда не переходили границы приличий, и всех это устраивало. Черепаховое Желе поражался, как в одном духе сочеталась безупречная леность, мудрость и выходящая за пределы разумного пошлость, словно он спал и видел, как бы так пошутить про отношения лучших друзей. Ни Облако, ни Рыбку его слова не обидели: они посмеялись и согласились на щедрое предложение. Мнения Черепахового Желе, конечно, не спросили, а он ведь был единственным, кто пёкся о девичьем целомудрии и пытался соблюдать хотя бы видимость приличий.  
Жизнь с людьми повлияла на него сильнее, чем он думал.  
— Вторая бадья, оказывается, сломана, — чесал в затылке Вонтон очень натурально. Черепаховое Желе почти поверил, что так всё и есть на самом деле, и причина не в том, что Вонтону банально лень рыться в кладовой. — Но та, что осталось, достаточно большая, чтобы вы поместились в ней вдвоём! Ну как, классно я придумал?  
Рыбка смерила его подозрительным взглядом, вздохнула. Черепаховому Желе хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но он по-прежнему не мог двигаться и с трудом ходил с чужой помощью, поэтому мог лишь скрипеть зубами и закатывать глаза. Кажется, Рыбка оценила его пантомиму, поскольку плечи её расслабились, а в глазах зажглись весёлые искры. Она не боялась, что Черепаховое Желе причинит ей такие же страдания, как сделал когда-то глупый человеческий мужчина.  
Её доверие стоило сорванной спины.  
— Идиот, — буркнул Черепаховое Желе и, прижав колени к груди, уставился в стену немного выше плеча Вонтона. Тот усмехнулся, погладил его по голове, будто бы случайно зацепив ногтем ушную раковину, и вышел, пожелав обоим лёгкого пара, что бы это ни значило.  
Хвост у Рыбки был огромный и изящный. Трудно сказать, к какому виду настоящих рыб она принадлежала, но ничего подобного в прудах Светлого Королевства Черепаховое Желе никогда не видел и уж тем более не пробовал. Перламутровый плавник слабо подёргивался, как кончик хвоста у кошки, а чешуйки переливались при слабом свете нескольких ламп.  
— Можно? — Черепаховое Желе не знал, зачем вообще открыл рот. Захотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь в этой глупой и дико неловкой ситуации. Вода доставала ему до середины груди и приятно обволакивала спину, будто добавленные Вонтоном корни действительно присосались к болезненному месту и вытягивали из него воспаление вместе с неприятными ощущениями. Зато у Рыбки были отлично видны плоский подтянутый живот и грудь, как бы она ни прикрывалась руками. Места в бадье хватило лишь на то, чтобы сесть плечом к плечу и толкаться коленями (коленями и плавниками), ни о какой свободе и личном пространство не могло быть и речи.  
— Хочешь потрогать? — удивилась Рыбка. — Ладно. Девушка не против.  
Чешуйки на ощупь оказались приятными: влажные и немного шершавые, они напоминали кожу змеи, а не лягушки. На бёдрах хвост плавно переходил в человеческое тело, сплетая в единое целое чешую и нежную кожу, тончайшие боковые плавники и хрупкие бледные руки.  
Черепаховое Желе поймал себя на странной мысли...  
— Ты действительно Кисло-Сладкая? — спросил он хрипло. — Знаю, глупый вопрос и вообще...  
— Облако говорит, что да, — Рыбка ни капли не смутилась и даже расслабилась, словно разговор об Облаке и их отношениях придал ей уверенности. — Особенно когда девушка волнуется или смущается. Девушка не уверена, но здесь, — она указала себе на шею, где волосы слегка пушились от влаги, хотя и были подняты вверх и закреплены резным гребнем, — она сладкая, а внизу почему-то кисло-острая. Но Облаку нравится. Она считает меня вкусной.  
Черепаховое Желе попытался представить, как это — целовать и лизать кожу Рыбки. Возможно, Облако и Рыбка делали это не в воде, потому что Облако не захотела бы плескаться и мочить свои летящие одежды. А вот в беседке, где Вонтон раскидал одеяла и подушки, а также поставил светильники с особыми огоньками, которые грели и светили даже по ночам, уединяться было наверняка удобно. Фантазия расшалилась, представив Облако, склонившуюся над Рыбкой, их мерцающие в лунном свете тела и губы, которые нежно прикусывали бы кожу там, где у людей билась синяя венка. У Рыбки были жабры, и Облаку они, видимо, тоже очень нравились, так как воображение не только нарисовало ей довольную улыбку, но и не остановилось на прелюдии, зайдя дальше.  
— Ты покраснел. Слишком горячо?  
Черепаховое Желе набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и опустился в бадью с головой. Рыбка, не подозревая об его эротических фантазиях, решила, что он потерял сознание и позвала Вонтона, который, конечно, догадался, в чём дело, но сказал лишь невинное:  
— С ним такое бывает, милая, поспит — и будет как новенький. Прости, что расплескали воду, сейчас наберу ещё... О, позвать Облако? Конечно, она уже полчаса плавает по двору и играет что-то жутко раздражающее, не думаю, что это намёк, но мало ли...  
И он рассмеялся, подтвердив мысль Рыбки о том, что все духи и люди ведут себя одинаково глупо рядом с теми, кто им нравится.

Земля была мокрой от крови. Она чавкала под ногами и втягивала в себя обувь, как зыбучие пески. Воздух потяжелел и обуглился от жара, сквозь него приходилось буквально проталкивать тело шаг за шагом. Скользя и падая, Черепаховое Желе пытался успеть — знакомая дорога ползла ужасно медленно, постоянно петляя и ускользая из вида, хотя всегда была прямой и ровной, как тренировочный шест. Возле дома он увидел Падшего Ангела — огромную Обжору, лишь отдалённо напоминавшую человека, каким она когда-то была. По-лягушачьи длинный язык свисал до земли, от него тянулись нити густой слюны, которые падали на землю и смешивались с кровью. Голод Обжоры не знал границ, она могла сожрать всё, что попадётся ей под руку, в том числе коров, телеги и целые дома вместе с людьми в них. Обычно раньше весны эти твари не появлялись, но в этом году что-то пошло не так, и в округе постоянно видели следы её пиршества — обглоданные скелеты животных, но чаще всего...  
Обжора напала на его деревню. Пришла к его дому.  
Черепаховое Желе бежал мимо трупов с оторванными головами и выпотрошенными животами. Пока он ещё мог бежать, разглядывал их — сломанных, точно куклы, с лопнувшими глазами, над которыми роились тучи жирных мух. Узнавал некоторых из них: соседку, которая одалживала мастеру соль, мэра, любившего делать зарядку по утрам во внутреннем дворе, даже брехливую псину, которая постоянно лаяла на куриц, но смолкала, стоило в лесу зазвучать песне волков.  
Теперь над деревней висела непроницаемая тишина.  
Черепаховое Желе не успевал — ни спасти их, ни защитить мастера. Он бросился наперерез Обжоре, почти оттолкнул её, помешав нанести смертельный удар, но не хватило жалкого мгновения, чтобы всё получилось. Пасть Обжоры сомкнулась на животе мастера и с влажным чавкающим звуком вырвала из него кусок.  
Он не кричал и не бился в истерике; он искромсал Обжору на десяток, сотню кусков, проткнул ей глаз и отрезал язык, а затем рухнул на колени возле мастера и прижал ладони к её ране. Сквозь неё он мог видеть нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и лопнувший радужный мяч.  
— Не надо, — мастер попыталась оттолкнуть его руки, залитые кровью. Не желая признавать, что ей уже не помочь, он упрямо держал (держался) за неё, будто умел исцелять прикосновением и возвращать на место внутренние органы. — Ты... не...  
Она была сильной — когда умер муж, когда ей пришлось в одиночку сражаться, чтобы защитить дочь. Когда она призвала своего первого Духа и поняла, что с этого момента её жизнь никогда уже не будет прежней. Она выдержала и не сломалась, она была для Черепахового Желе больше, чем просто мастером — целым миром, вселенной, рядом с которой он чувствовал покой и умиротворение.  
Его вселенная схлопнулась в чёрную дыру.  
Она погладила его по щеке, оставив кровавый след. Внутри зрела и набухала чёрная туча, способная разорвать тело на ошмётки, но пока мастер дышала, Черепаховое Желе дышал тоже, медленно-медленно, не думая о будущем и считая постепенно затихающие удары сердца.  
— Позаботься... о ней... хорошо? — её улыбка была жалкой пародией, бледным призраком. Черепаховое Желе судорожно кивнул, ощущая странное жжение в глазах. — Спасибо, что был рядом.  
Он опоздал, не защитил, потерял всё, что было ему дорого! И она ещё благодарила его за это?!  
Мастер закрыла глаза: люди не живут долго после таких ран, у неё же хватило воли, чтобы сказать последние слова, хотя наверняка ей было настолько больно, что хотелось орать и визжать. Осторожно подняв её на руки, Черепаховое Желе занёс практически невесомое тело в дом. За ним тянулись кровавые следы. Кровать тоже пропиталась кровью, но она хотя бы лежала на белом, а не среди других мертвецов.  
Сколько он простоял на коленях возле неё? Час, два, день? Тело не слушалось. Желаний не было.  
Что же, что же теперь ему делать?  
Он медленно встал и направился вглубь дома, в знакомую комнату, увешанную кривыми рисунками. На одном из них были изображены три разноцветные кляксы — чёрная (видимо, он сам), тёпло-розовая (мастер) и маленькая жёлтая, как цыплёнок. Губы Черепахового Желе дрогнули, но он никогда не плакал и не знал, что от слёз может стать легче.  
Он открыл сундук, который стоял в углу, и услышал:  
— Ты наконец-то меня нашёл! Мама сказала спрятаться и ждать, это наша любимая игра, помнишь? Эй, черепашка, что у тебя с лицом? Ты расстроился, что проиграл?..  
Он обнял единственное живое существо, которое осталось после мастера, совершенно забыв о том, что испачкает её красивое платье.

Крик застрял в горле. Почему-то именно сегодня к нему вернулся этот кошмар — один из многих, хотя после ванны и всех переживаний за день он ждал эротического сна с Кисло-Сладкой Рыбкой, а не крови на своих руках. Черепаховое Желе учился дышать заново: было трудно, но он старался, постепенно вспоминая, где находится и что хватать меч совсем не обязательно. На соседнем футоне завозился Вонтон, которого, видимо, разбудили метания неспокойного соседа. Черепаховое Желе попытался объяснить, что случилось, но язык не слушался.  
— Всё нормально, — Вонтон придвинулся почти вплотную и вытер тыльной стороной ладони испарину с его лба. — Это был всего лишь сон.  
— Я что-то говорил?  
В полумраке было невозможно разглядеть лицо, но Черепаховое Желе догадывался, что может увидеть. Сочувствие, не жалость.  
— Звал её, — ответил Вонтон тихо. — Я не вникал. Иди сюда.  
Черепаховое Желе послушался и скользнул под приглашающе поднятое одеяло. Под своим было жарко и душно, ведь во сне тело сражалось и страдало, а значит, потело, и Черепаховое Желе из-за этого чувствовал себя грязным. От Вонтона же приятно пахло персиком и розмарином, его кожа была тоже очень горячей, но сухой. Спрятав лицо в его плече, Черепаховое Желе замер, слушая на этот раз биение здорового и сильного сердца. Вонтон не собирался умирать, он сам это говорил, обещал жить как можно дольше, чтобы никому после его ухода не было горько и обидно. Чуткие прикосновения к волосам и шее не раздражали: Вонтон знал, как успокаивать, а ещё замечательно умел заговаривать зубы. Вот и теперь он нёс какую-то чушь, покрывал лицо лёгкими, как крылья бабочек, поцелуями, клялся вылечить его спину и попробовать исцелить сердце, хотя это ой как непросто, но можно ведь пытаться снова и снова, не правда ли?  
Искусительный шёпот толкался в ухо, пока ловкие пальцы уверенно развязывали пояс домашней юкаты. Кто-то — удивительно, кто же, — переодел Черепаховое Желе в белое, со взлетающими птицами на подоле. Свежая ткань слегка хрустела сначала, но после кошмара совсем измялась. Черепаховое Желе неловко дёрнул плечом, почувствовав на нём ощутимый укус, а в ответ на заботливое: «Больно?» ответил «Нет», потому что Вонтон не мог сделать больно, даже когда препарировал его душу, вытаскивая из незаживающей раны крупные осколки и нити порванных нервов.  
Светлая голова спряталась под одеялом. Это было бы забавно, играй они в прятки, но играми действия Вонтона давно уже не были — он не просто так уложил Желе в своей спальне и избавлял от одежды. Тёплые губы коснулись живота, дыхание скользнуло в ямку пупка и обожгло внутреннюю сторону бедра, отчего мир под веками вспыхнул сотней оттенков красного. Черепаховое Желе сжал в кулаке наволочку подушки, выкрутил ткань до треска и выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу всем телом.  
Возбуждение собиралось в паху медленно, но неотвратимо., Как бы ни измучил его сон о прошлом, настоящее оказалось сильнее. Для борьбы с кошмарами Вонтон выбрал самый простой и приятный способ.  
Спину прострелило болью, когда Черепаховое Желе дёрнулся, чтобы изменить позу или хотя бы сбросить одеяло. Тут же на поясницу легли горячие ладони, удерживая на месте, а к животу прижались щекой. Вряд ли Вонтону было удобно отсасывать под чёртовым одеялом: он пыхтел и сопел, что звучало не слишком эротично, зато честно. В тишине летней ночи их возня разносилась далеко от дома, и мысль о том, что Облако и Рыбка прекрасно понимали, чем они занимаются, неожиданно скрутила внутренности в огненный комок. Свободной рукой Черепаховое Желе надавил на затылок Вонтона, прося (не требуя) взять глубже, и тот послушно вобрал в себя член до самого горла. От короткого спазма там, внутри, огненный комок разлился по венам и согрел кончики пальцев.  
Черепаховое Желе застонал и кончил, непривычно остро чувствуя каждую деталь. То, как прохладный воздух дразнит чувствительную и влажную кожу. Как Вонтон слизывает капли с головки, фыркает и трётся лбом о живот. Как вьётся где-то далеко знакомая мелодия, заглушая собственное сбитое дыхание и намекая, что утром кое-кому будет ужасно стыдно смотреть Облаку в глаза.  
— Всё хорошо, — повторил Вонтон, собранный и серьёзный, будто только что не проглотил его сперму. Припухшие губы хотелось целовать, что Черепаховое Желе и сделал. В ответ его крепко обняли, говоря этим снова — и опять, и всегда, — что теперь он не один и больше никогда не опоздает.

А утром началась подготовка к фестивалю.  
Вместе с Облаком они украсили дом и развесили во внутреннем дворике яркие оранжевые фонари. Везде стояли маленькие курительницы с ароматическими палочками. Вонтон без устали заваривал чаи — успокаивающие, бодрящие, с жасмином и кардамоном, ведь это всё, чем он мог помочь (лень не позволяла ему заниматься тяжёлым физическим трудом). Корни, добытые им, оказались волшебными и всего за одну ночь вылечили спину, хотя раньше на полное исцеление уходил минимум день. За работой некогда было думать о снах и реальности, остальные тоже не поднимали этой темы, хотя Черепаховое Желе не раз ловил на себе понимающий взгляд Кисло-сладкой Рыбки. Во рту тут же появлялась знакомая горечь пальцев Вонтона, который вечно возился со своими травками и пачкался соком, из-за чего на его коже появлялся неприятный налёт.  
— Девушка рада, что ты поправился, — улыбнулась Рыбка, когда Черепаховое Желе принёс ей обещанный суп. — Так внезапно потерял сознание, девушка волновалась за тебя.  
— Извини. Перегрелся.  
— О. Ладно. Будь осторожнее, — она подула на ложку, медленно выпила ароматную густую кашу и облизала губы. Тыквенный суп на сливках с травами где-нибудь в Глоривилле готовили лучше, но Рыбка никогда не пробовала ничего иного и считала готовку Черепахового Желе идеальной.  
Не хотелось её переубеждать.  
Кроме дома они украсили сад и лес, дорожки и беседку, из-за чего гулять по «беззаботному убежищу» стало ещё приятнее. Вонтон возился со свитками, не мешая, но и не помогая, пока Черепаховое Желе ходил по веранде и сердито работал венчиком. Мелко накрошенные овощи лишь чудом и молитвами не вываливались наружу, так активно он перемешивал их с лёгким соевым соусом. Еды нужно было много — могли прийти незваные гости, да и некрасиво будет, если в самый важный момент кому-нибудь вдруг не хватит бутерброда или рисовой лепёшки с начинкой из красной фасоли.  
В корзину для пикника поместилось почти всё, что нужно. Черепаховое Желе постарался на славу и был собой доволен. С двумя корзинами и пледами, свёрнутыми в рулоны, им не грозило валяться на мокрой от росы или дождя земле. Рыбка радовалась, как дитя, предвкушая вылазку в город, отчего в груди растекалось давно забытое тепло. Мастер и её дочь тоже очень любили фестивали — жаль, что они не увидят этот.  
— Ты должен попробовать все аттракционы! — заявил перед выходом Вонтон. Мысли читать он не умел, но слова почему-то оказались невероятно созвучны воспоминаниям Черепахового Желе. — Чтобы запомнить их и сохранить надолго. Это важные воспоминания не только для людей, но и для нас. Через десять или двадцать лет подумаешь — где же я мог подвернуть ногу или пробовать яблоко в карамели? — а память тут как тут, подбрасывает картинку, как ты был счастлив и смеялся.  
Черепаховое Желе недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Тосо говорила, я не умею смеяться.  
Вонтон небрежно махнул рукой.  
— Ой, много она понимает! Ты — самый очаровательный и смешливый дух, какого я когда-либо встречал!  
Невозможно было не улыбнуться ему. Вот засранец, подловил.

На фестивале их разбросало огромной толпой, похожей на ожившего дракона из старых легенд. За Рыбку и Облако волноваться не стоило, они не пропадут и не угодят в передрягу, а вот Вонтон порой забывал о своей лени и вляпывался в такие приключения, что любому человеку и трёх жизней не хватило бы, чтобы перенести их с честью. Немного поискав в разных местах, Черепаховое Желе обнаружил славный тихий уголок и решил, что он идеально подходит для любования искусственными цветами. Плед на месте, корзинки удобно устроились в корнях дерева, а сам Черепаховое Желе прижался спиной к твёрдой коре и закрыл глаза. Давно ему не было так спокойно и хорошо, как будто он вернулся домой, где ждали живые мастер и её дочь.  
— О, Желе! — Вонтон пришёл с востока; счастливый и возбуждённый, он рухнул рядом, обнял за плечи и жарко зашептал на ухо: — Один мудрый монах сказал, что я найду то, что ищу, на Западе. И я нашёл тебя.  
— Уверен, что он не сказал «найдёшь трёпку за то, что потерялся»?  
— Абсолютно! На западе я мог найти только своё счастье.  
Слышавшие каждое слово Рыбка и Облако переглянулись и спрятали улыбки в широких рукавах, как сёстры-близнецы, а Тосо, которая сидела рядом, торопливо приложилась к бутылке саке. Наверное, ей было завидно, что Вонтон положил голову на плечу Черепаховому Желе, а не ей, хотя разбираться в тонкостях женских эмоций было слишком сложно и некогда — начался фейерверк, про который слухи и сплетни ни капельки не соврали.  
Такое можно увидеть только раз в сотню лет. А наслаждаться вместе с дорогими людьми — и того реже.

После фестиваля жизнь вернулась в привычную колею. Черепаховое Желе довёл до ума крышу и не угробил себе спину, смастерил из перьев, которые щедро нападали из чьих-то крыльев, ловец снов для Рыбки, и раздобыл-таки поваренную книгу у одного из многочисленных торговцев. Пришлось пожертвовать выигранным вином, но Черепаховое Желе не жалел об обмене.  
Булочки получались восхитительные, Вонтон ел и нахваливал. Разве могло что-то пойти не так?  
Подозрительную личность он почувствовал сразу. Тот даже не скрывал свою ауру, шёл, как к себе домой — спокойно и уверенно, насвистывая под нос прилипчивую мелодию с фестиваля. Одежды странствующего монаха и узоры на ногтях наводили на смутные ассоциации, будто Черепаховое Желе где-то уже о чём-то подобном слышал, но додумывать эту мысль было некогда. Незнакомец склонился над прудом, а когда выпрямил спину, то к его шее уже было прижато лезвие меча.  
— Одно движение — и останешься без головы.  
Незнакомец ни капли не удивился. Он чуть повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть Черепаховому Желе в глаза. Мужчина неопределённого возраста, глаза странные, то ли серые, то ли зелёные, волосы длинные и меч на поясе. Выглядит как странствующий монах, но было в нём нечто тревожное, сила, скрытая за маской безобидного «я просто шёл мимо».  
— Как стра-а-ашно, — улыбнулся этот смертник. — Хочешь, отважный воин, я погадаю тебе на специальных палочках? В обмен на пять минут жизни и флягу воды, с самого утра ничего не пил.  
Ну конечно, а вином от него несёт от бедной жизни? Черепаховое Желе не любил шарлатанов, слишком часто те пытались обмануть наивную дочь мастера, да и в целом детей и девушек, поэтому невинное выражение лица ни на градус не растопило лёд, что возник между ними.  
Если бы существовала ненависть с первого взгляда... Хотя что уж там, она существовала. И происходила. Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Не интересует. Лучше расскажи, кто ты и что здесь забыл.  
Незнакомец, на его счастье, за оружием не тянулся и стоял неподвижно, почти расслабленно. Его плечи мерно вздымались и опускались в такт дыханию, на губах играла улыбка человека, прекрасно осознающего своё превосходство. Как же бесит.  
— Стой, стой!.. — закричала вдруг Кисло-Сладкая Рыбка. Она вынырнула из воды рядом с ними и быстро погребла к берегу. Её обычно спокойное лицо раскраснелось, а глаза взволнованно блестели. — Не убивай его, господин монах хороший, он правда предсказывает будущее!  
— Господин монах?..  
— О, это же вы, прекрасная леди! — обрадовался Рыбке незнакомец весьма искренне. — Помню-помню, в моём третьем глазу навсегда отпечатался след вашей ауры, его ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Да-да, вижу, что у вас сейчас идёт светлая полоса, а также, что скоро вы отправитесь в путешествие, которое долго откладывали.  
Черепаховое Желе скептически выгнул бровь и сильнее надавил мечом на бледную кожу. Заметить походные сумки у крыльца и одежду для более тёплого климата на Рыбке мог бы и совсем невнимательный человек. Сделать же выводы и облечь их в витиеватые слова — дело пары мгновений.  
Кажется, Рыбка подумала о том же, так как не смотрела на незнакомца с фанатизмом, свойственным любителям всякой мистики и магии. Но она всё ещё не желала его смерти, поэтому Черепаховое Желе неохотно убрал меч и отошёл, не спуская с «гадалки» пристального взгляда. Пусть только попробует сделать что-то не так. Мигом лишится руки или ноги. А может, и языка.  
— Кого вы там поймали, неужели Па... — из дома выглянул Вонтон, сонный, как всегда. Опять заснул вместо того, чтобы работать. Ну что ты с ним будешь делать. — Тот самый монах! Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, какими судьбами?  
— Я следовал по пути, что мне открыли звёзды, — пафосно откликнулся незнакомец, но под сдвоенным взглядом неверующих сознался: — Свернул не туда и очутился здесь. Ещё и свою спутницу потерял... То есть, она сама потерялась!  
— В таком случае добро пожаловать, мы всегда рады гостям, — тактично сделав вид, что страдает избирательной глухотой, Вонтон пригласил монаха на чай и булочки, хотя по лицу Черепахового Желе было ясно видно, куда он хотел эти булочки «дорогому гостю» засунуть. — Так как фестиваль закончился, не назовёте ли вы своё имя? Не люблю обращаться к собу... собеседникам по роду деятельности.  
— Ах... Вы так внимательны к обычному монаху, мне даже неловко, — подхватил обмен любезностями этот засранец. С каждой минутой он нравился Черепаховому Желе всё меньше. — Моё имя Хуаншань Маофэн, можно просто Мао. Вина?  
И он жестом фокусника достал из рукава целый кувшин нефильтрованного вина, судя по этикетке на круглом боку — фирменного, из Глоривилля. Такое стоило бешеных денег, но что-то подсказывало, может, здравый смысл, что Маофэн не заплатил за него ни монеты.  
— Не нужно драться с ним, — Облако появилась за спиной Черепахового Желе и положила руку ему на плечо. Рука была тяжелей трёхэтажного дома. — Он, скорее всего, жулик, мы поняли это, когда увидели его гадательную лавку и палочки, которыми он стучал, чтобы войти в транс... Но разве не забавно послушать, что он нам может рассказать?  
— Выгнать его вон и всё, что тут слушать, — буркнул Черепаховое Желе. Иррациональное желание дать гостю пинка никуда не исчезало. Облако удивлённо вскинула бровь, почти как он недавно, и вдруг понимающе кивнула.  
— Да, согласна, он раздражающе беспечен. Впрочем, тебе ли волноваться о чужих недостатках, когда есть более важные дела?  
Устыдившись после её слов, Черепаховое Желе спрятал меч в ножны и отвернулся, тщетно скрывая слабый румянец на скулах.  
Рыбка, подтянувшись, тронула его за рукав.  
— Девушка хочет ещё супа, — попросила она с невинным видом. — Можно?  
Отличный способ сменить тему. По-женски коварный.  
Черепаховое Желе кивнул.  
— Сейчас принесу.

От Маофэна его оттаскивали четыре раза. В первый раз Черепаховое Желе разнёс в пух и прах его «гадание», основанное на направлении падения лепестка дерева и всплывшей в кружке чаинки. Во второй едва не отрезал наглецу космы, когда тот в пьяном угаре полез к Облаку и не получил по лицу только лишь по причине бесконечного терпения Облака и её нелюбви к насилию. Хотя настоящие облака, парящие рядом с ней, угрожающе потемнели, это факт.  
Третий раз случился вечером, после выпитого кувшина вина и съеденного ужина. Маофэн вовсю хвастался своими успехами в хиромантии и даже что-то там рассмотрел на ладони Вонтона, но склонился к нему слишком близко, якобы случайно держа пальцы на запястье и щупая пульс. Черепаховое Желе не помнил, какими словами называл Маофэна и почему вдруг оказался в пруду вместе с Рыбкой. Однако он хорошо различил снисходительный взгляд ублюдка-шарлатана и его же лукавую усмешку.  
— Я. Не. Ревную. — Рыбка тоже взглянула на него снисходительно, как мать на плачущего мальчика перед ларьком с игрушками. Она вытирала его волосы полотенцем, хотя смысла в этом было немного — он промок до нитки, и просушить одежду помогала скорее клокочущая внутри ярость, нежели кусок ткани.  
— Девушка тоже не ревнует, — согласилась Рыбка. — Вот ни капельки. Но вообще-то она хотела сбросить в воду дорогого гостя, не тебя. Промахнулась немножко.  
Черепаховое Желе моргнул, глядя на нежное лицо Рыбки, которая невозмутимо выжимала полотенце и снова тянулась им к влажной куртке. Кто бы мог подумать... Хотя всё логично. Все парочки похожи друг на друга в своей ревности. И различны в любви.  
— Молодец, — сказал он с чувством. — В следующий раз постарайся схватить нужного человека.  
И они рассмеялись, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды Облака, Маофэна и Вонтона, которые искренне не понимали, что смешного в том, чтобы мокнуть на берегу, когда можно пить чай и играть в маджонг.

Четвёртый — и последний — наступил спустя долгую ночь, рано утром, вместе с лёгкими шагами по дорожке в саду и незнакомым голосом, звучащим преувеличенно ласково. Настолько, что даже Черепаховому Желе захотелось спрятаться в шкафу, что уж говорить про монаха-шарлатана, чьё лицо сделалось бледным, как посмертная табличка.  
— Османтусовое Желе! — воскликнул он радостно, но в радости этой крылась с трудом сдерживаемая паника. — Как я рад тебя видеть, где же ты пропадала...  
— Где **ты**  пропадал? — перебила его красивая девушка в элегантном платье. Она сжимала в одной руке синюю тетрадь, а в другой — походную сумку, из которой виднелись знакомые Рыбке и Облаку гадательные палочки. — Ищу тебя, из сил выбиваюсь, а ты напросился в дом к чужим людям, объел их, напился, и ещё смеешь спрашивать, где была я?!  
— Милая, я могу всё объяснить...  
Определённо, Черепаховое Желе хотел поставить этой чудесной девушке памятник. Или присоединиться к ней в нелёгком деле битья Маофэна тетрадью, хотя она и сама прекрасно справлялась и даже, кажется, получала от процесса удовольствие. Выплеснув гнев, она вежливо поклонилась Вонтону, представилась и сказала:  
— Сожалею о вашем потраченном времени. Пожалуйста, не держите зла на Мао. Он не такой дурачок, каким кажется, и способен иногда давать по-настоящему полезные советы.  
— Он указал мне правильное направление, — влез Вонтон со своим «а он хороший, не бросай его в терновый куст, Черепаховое Желе». — Спасибо! И мы не думали на него злиться, ну, по большей части.  
— Мне всё равно, — вздохнула Облако, которую вся эта возня утомила. — Но я не против, если вы иногда будете заглядывать к нам.  
Потому что меня здесь в это время не будет, договорил за неё Черепаховое Желе и слабо улыбнулся. Злость на Маофэна испарилась, как винный дух, и рядом с Османтусовым Желе он казался уже не таким бесячим, как раньше. Возможно, благодаря виноватому выражению лица или взглядам, полным искреннего чувства, которые он бросал на девушку, сказать было сложно. Наверное, Черепаховое Желе был к нему несправедлив...  
— А я знаю, что мы ещё не раз встретимся с вами! — лисья улыбка расползлась по лицу Маофэна. — Вы ведь отправляетесь в Палату? Будьте осторожны, там вас ждёт множество опасностей и в первую очередь голод...  
... несправедлив, да, что абсолютно не мешало пнуть его под зад, когда предсказание плавно перетекло в предложение пересечься с Облаком где-нибудь наедине и обсудить теории сотворения мира.  
По природе своей некоторые люди совершенно, абсолютно, непроходимо (тупы) не понимают намёков.


End file.
